A time to kill
by Sjupiter27
Summary: a fight in time' all i did was change the title.
1. Arrival

I had to delete the story because I did so many things wrong like the disclaimer and everything. Yea so I don't own sailor moon or the characters. I know the beginning is confusing but it will be explained a lot better later in the story. So enjoy! Oh yea...its my first fic so im sry if its not to good.

  
  


********

  
  
  
  


A long battle between the two sides would finally come to cease. After years of fighting between the scouts and the all powerful Diamond, it look like peace would finally settle among crystal Tokyo. One mistake that Serenity made was by letting Diamond go after his defeat. No one thought to much of it at first, but slowly he regained his power and would return for a vengeance. He would seek the one would made him lose his power, but he wouldn't destroy the one in this time he would send himself back in time, before he lost, to eliminate the one responsible, Sailor Jupiter.

  


Once Serenity was aware of what he had planned, she would send a guardian/protector for her. It would be a matter of who would reach to her first. Serenity would send her top guardian of that time, yukari, a girl known for her incredible powers and sensitivity .Hopefully Makoto would understand what they were going up against, now that Diamond has returned and is at full power.

  
  


*Modern Day Tokyo*

  


It was a clear and a chilly night in Tokyo. In an alleyway between a restaurant and bar, the silence was disrupted by what appeared to be an electrical disturbance. Anything and everything that was near the ball of energy was thrown around. All the junk was flying around until it finally shrunk and disappeared. There was a small dent in the ground that the ball of energy had touched and no top of it, was a female figure kneeling down on one knee naked. She had black hair that was in a pony tail, held by a white bandana. She slowly rose from the ground and started to observe her surroundings. On her left shoulder was a small round icon that was blue and gold, she tapped it twice. A blue ring started from the top of her head down to her feet and while it slowly went down her body, giving her a simple outfit of clothes, a t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. 

  


Yukari slowly started to walk out of the alleyway and on to the streets. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate, to make sure that Diamond was not around. No strong negative energy was around. Once again she opened her eyes and began to think. 'I can't fly here it's to risky...there's a possibility that Diamond can track me down.' Yukari continued to think of way that she could travel around the city without being sensed by Diamond, if he had arrived already. Her train of thoughts were broken by three men in front of a bar laughing and talking. She turned her head slowly and noticed a motorcycle. 'That will due.' She casually walked over to the men standing by the bike, one with a leather jacket and leather pants, the other had jeans with holes on them wearing a white t-shirt and the other guy had khaki shorts with a navy blue faded, sleeveless shirt. Yukari approached the man with the leather jacket.

  


"I need your bike. Give it to me."

  


All three men laughed in unison thinking this was some sort of a joke. The man in the leather jacket spoke first.

  


"You forgot to say please."

  


He took a puff out of his cigar and slowly dug it into Yukari's right arm. When Yukari did not show any sign of pain, the man started to back off a little.

  


"What the hell!"

  


Yukari used her other hand and grabbed the man's hand, twisting it and squeezing it hard, causing his hand to break. 

  


"Hey woman, you better let go of him or I'll kill you!"

  


She smirked and said, "Kill me? Boy I'd like to see you try."

  


With that both the men pulled pocket knives out of there pockets and flung them open, threatening to kill. The guy with the khaki shorts ran forward and attempted to stab her, but was pushed away by her telekinetic powers, landing on a windshield of a car. The other man's head followed his companion, as he headed towards a windshield. His jaw dropped, as he slowly turned his head to face Yukari. His heart started to race really fast, he dropped his knife and ran for his life. Yukari turned her attention back to the man in the leather jacket and slowly approached him, as he was on his butt, doing the crab walk attempting to get away. He slowly got his keys from his pockets and tossed them to her.

  


In a shaky voice he said, "Take it!"

  


Yukari turned to leave but turned her attention, once again to the man on the floor.

  


"Give me your jacket."

  


He quickly took off his jacket and gave it to Yukari. She put the jacket on, started the bike and sped off. She was driving on the streets of Tokyo looking for Juuban Junior High. Before she left on the mission, she was given information on Kino Makoto, where she lived, where she went to school etc. After driving around for about 10 minutes she finally had stopped in front of the school, reading to herself 'Juuban Junior High' she smirked and rode off into the distance for the night.

*Mean While on the other side of town* 

  


A similar looking ball of energy had appeared in a parking garage. The ball was in mid air, and once it finally disappeared, a mans body fell. It was Diamond, he had gone through the time machine improbably, causing him to fall from the air. That didn't hurt him at all, he regained his balance and walked up to a civilian that was observing the scene.

"Ah hell are you alright?"

Diamond smirked and sent a blast of energy right through him, killing him. He walked up to the body, took his clothes and car keys. He wore a long black trench coat with black leather pants and his hair was black, spiked up. Once he found the car he was on his way. He sped out of the garage and on to the streets of Tokyo. He began to think how he was gonna kill Kino Makoto. As he was driving, he saw a police car parked on the side. He immediately stopped the car and began to backup. He got out of the car and headed towards the police man. He rolled down his window to talk to the approaching "civilian."

"Can I help you sir?"

Diamond just smirked and without warning grabbed the cop by the neck, took him out of the car, without opening the door and threw him across the street. He opened the door and reached for the hand pistol that was lying on the passenger seat. He made sure it was loaded, stuck it in his pants, walked over to his car and drove away.

As Diamond was driving, he started to think where he was gonna find Makoto. The disadvantage Diamond had was, the fact he didn't have that much information about Makoto, like Yukari did. All he knew was that she lived in Tokyo and what she looked like. But he was capable of detecting guardians, because of there high power levels. And if there was a guardian sent back in time, where ever the guardian was he was sure that Makoto would be near by.


	2. An ordinary day?

2nd chapter. Don't own SM.

  
  
  
  


"Come on Mako-chan were gonna be late for study group again. You know how Rei is when were late." said Usagi, thinking of the last time she was late.

"I'm coming. Just grabbing my last few books I need."

Once Makoto had grabbed her books, she closed her locker and headed towards Usagi, who was leaning on her locker.

"Alright I'm ready lets go" Makoto said.

Both of them started to walk towards the front door to exit, when they were stopped by a man in a black trench coat.

"Excuse me are you Kino Makoto?"

Makoto turns around to face a tall man. "Yea that's me."

Once she answered, he pushed her causing her to slide across the floor.

"Hey you can't do that!" Usagi screamed at him, trying to push him back but he simply pushed her the same way as Makoto, just the opposite way. 

Diamond approached her slowly, pulling the gun out of his pants.

"It's fault! It's your damn fault." He slowly rose his gun to her head. "But I won't let you succeed."

He was about to pull the trigger, when they were interrupted by a woman's voice. She was leaning against a door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you think we were going to let something like that slide?" nodding her head, while her eyes were closed. "Pff...well if you did, your pretty stupid if you ask me."

"SHUT UP! You guardians always got in my way. Well I certainly won't let that happen this time."

He rose his gun to Yukari and tried to shoot her on the left shoulder, but Yukari caught the bullet in her right hand.

"You obviously forget who your dealing with." As she looked at her hand with a sly grin, in which the bullet was in. It had gone halfway in, but she didn't feel any pain and just took it out and a smooth river of blood ran down her hand . "Relaying on human technology? What happened to your powers and hand to hand combat? Have you lost it all?" Referring to Makoto.

Diamond had totally lost his attention on Makoto and by that time Usagi had ran up to Makoto, making sure she was ok.

Yukari had send a powerful attack towards him causing him to fly backwards and hit the wall. When she started to head towards Diamond, she turned around and yelled, "Get out of here now!"

Usagi propped Makoto on to her legs and the both of them ran off. Once again Yukari turned her attention to Diamond, who was just getting up on his feet.

"Is that the best you can do? For a top ranked guardian that's weak!"

"You haven't even began to experience my wrath."

"Well if I can recall that one battle, I have. Only I won that one, it's to bad that your friends were there to help you. I was gonna kill you with my bare hands."

Yukari charge right into him, pushing him into the wall. Diamond pushed Yukari back, pushing her into a poll. She kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble back a little. She walked up to him, grabbed him by shirt and threw him against a glass trophy case. Within seconds he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Yukari looked all over and her question was answered when Diamond gave her a surprise attack from behind sending her into another trophy case.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?" Diamond said, trying to intimidate Yukari. Yukari had moved so fast, that it appeared that she disappeared as well. 

  


"Huh? Dammit where did she go?"

Yukari had came from above and used her elbow, to hit him on his shoulder. That sent him to his knees, which gave Yukari an advantage. She grabbed his shirt in and pulled him up so that she could look at him in the eye.

"You have to be dumb enough to think that your gonna succeed on this."

With she threw him against a wall, making a huge dent in it and fell to the ground semi-conscious. 

  


Yukari ran out the front door and to her bike, she put on her dark sunglasses and headed toward Rei's temple, where sure enough Makoto would be.

"So you don't know who this guy was?" Ami asked

"No I don't. He was trying to kill me and he was telling that 'its your fault and I won't let you succeed.' But I have no idea what the hell he was talking about. I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING." Makoto screamed out, breathing fast and heavily. Cold sweat was running down her face.

"Calm down we can go to the police or something and maybe they'll be able to help you" Minako suggested.

"Wait wait wait. You said that there was someone else. Who was it?" Rei asked.

"We don't know but whoever it was saved Mako-chan's life" Usagi said. "But when they were talking.....they mentioned something about guardians."

"Guardians?" Ami asked in a little confusion.

There conversation was disrupted by the door in Rei's room being yanked open and pushed over. It was Yukari. Every one froze in place and didn't blink. There heads moved with along Yukari as she walked into the room.

"Excuse me but will you leave." Rei asked with a sound of annoyance in her voice.

Yukari simply kept walking as if she didn't hear anything and headed towards Makoto, until she was standing in front of her, and Makoto was looking straight up at her. She slide it on to the top of her head, on top of her bandana.

"Kino Makoto right?"

"Yes"

Yukari grabbed her shirt and lifted her off the ground so she could stand. "Your coming with me." Yukari was going to turn around but was stopped by a wall of 4 people.

"Where do you think your going. You can't just waltz in here thinking we don't exist and just walk away with our friend" Rei said. "Besides do you know who we are?"

Yukari just laughs at the comment. "Do you think they would send me with out any information? Of course I know who you are. You're the sailor scouts and the one in my hand is Jupiter. Am I not correct?"

The all just gave her a blank stare and lowering there fists to there sides. Makoto tried to escape her grip by biting hard into her right hand, also not noticing that was the hand she had caught the bullet in. Yukari turned around to face Makoto. She pushed her slightly so she would stop.

"Diamond is here to kill you and will not show any sign of mercy what so ever. On the other hand I'm here to protect you and I will give you mercy. Don't do that again" Yukari said as she let her grip loosen a little.

"State your purpose" Ami said.

"I was sent back from the future to protect Makoto."

"Why? I haven't done anything" Makoto said.

"You haven't done anything YET, but you will." Takes a deep breath "Look we don't have time to talk here, he could be tracking us now. We have to leave" Yukari said. She started to walk towards the door with Makoto still in her hand.

"Leave? And where are we gonna go?" Rei asked with some frustration in her voice.

"We have to get as far away from the city as possible and avoid the authorities" replied Yukari.

"Why should we trust you?" Minako asked.

"Fine don't trust me. Diamond will just track you down and kill you. Your choice."

"Ok ok. We will come, but we want all the details when we leave. Got that?" Rei said.

"I'll tell you the full story. Now who has a car?"

"I do. What do you want a car for?" Rei said.

"I want the four of you to go together to each others houses and grab some clothes. I want you back in 30 minutes here again. Got that?"

"What about Makoto?" Minako asked.

"She's coming with me. Now come on lets go" Yukari started to head out but turned around again to say one last thing. "And no one spilt up. Stay together alright?"

The four of them nodded and Yukari started to head down the temple stairs, still holding on to Makoto's shirt.

"You know I can walk. Will you let me go?" Makoto asked.

Yukari simply let go of her shirt and continued to walk down the stairs until they finally reached her bike.

"Get on."

Makoto hesitantly got on to the bike. Yukari slide her sunglasses back on, started the bike and headed towards Makoto's apartment.

They came to red a light but the silence was broken when Makoto asked, "Do you know where I live?"

"Yes." The light turned green once again and they continued to drive. After about 10 minutes, they finally arrived and pulled up in front of her apartment.

They got off the bike and headed towards her apartment in silence. Makoto unlocked her door and gestured Yukari in, with Makoto following right behind her. She closed the door behind her and headed towards he bedroom to start gathering her clothes.

"Make yourself at home..um there is food in the fridge if you'd like to eat anything."

"I'm fine." Yukari was just leaning against the walls with her arms crossed over her chest. She was looking at the various pictures on the wall. When she felt something wet seeping through her jacket. She looked at her right hand, totally forgetting that she had been shot and bitten there. All she did was shrug it off, as long as it wasn't hurting at that point, she'd take care of it later. After a couple of minutes, Makoto finally walked out of her room with a duffle bag in her hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea. But wait......about your hand." Yukari looked at her hand.

"That's ok, I was gonna take care of it later."

  
  
  
  


well how is it so far? My friends really liked it, so I hope you guys/reviewers to. Reviews would be nice to, if you have any suggestions tell me, im open to them.


	3. Dead or Alive?

The last chapter I noticed I left it in the middle of a dialogue, sorry about that I meant to finish the chapter. I know that this chapter doesn't have that much action but I promise in the upcoming chapters there will be as much as possible. I have the perfect ending for this story but I need to come up with the between parts first. Anyways here's the 3rd chapter enjoy! I don't own SM

  
  
  


"Yea. But wait......about your hand." Yukari looked at her hand.

  


"That's ok, I was gonna take care of it later. You wouldn't happen to have some bandages or something would you?"

  


"Yea in the bathroom. Let me get it for you...sit down on the coach and I'll be out in a second."

  


Yukari headed over to the couch and sat down. She started to quench her hand when it started stinging. 'Shit I guess I should have done something sooner.' She looked at her hand, that had bite marks, now turning purplish blue. The gun shot wound was still bleeding and a small pool of blood was now settling on her hand.

  


"I guess it's worst than you thought isn't it?"

  


Startled by the voice she looked up from her hand and found Makoto standing in front of her, with bandages and anti-bacterial stuff. "Yea I guess."

  


"Go to the bathroom and rinse your hand."

  


"Why can't you just use that stuff?"

  


"Because there's to much blood on your hand and I need you to wash it off. Then I can dis-infect it.

  


"Fine"

  


Yukari walked into the bathroom and rinsed her hand clear of blood. Once she was done she came back to the living room, where Makoto was sitting. Yukari sat to the right of Makoto.

  


"Give me your hand."

  


Yukari held out the hand that had been injured and Makoto lightly gripped her hand and started to rub her hand with the disinfectant. As soon as it hit Yukari's gunshot wound, she jumped out from her seat because of the pain. She walked back and forth shaking her hand from the pain.

  


"Geeze you didn't tell me that it was going to sting that much."

  


"Well I thought you knew. Now come back and sit down so I can wrap it up and be on our way." Makoto started to wrap it in the gauze, she started at her wrist then rounded it around her thumb and so on. "Um...I didn't catch you name and I think it would be a good idea to let me know.....well because on count of you'll be protecting me."

"My name is Yukari."

  


***

  
  


"Usagi why are you bringing your bathing suit? That's the dumbest thing to bring. I mean do you plan on going swimming while there is someone trying to kill Makoto?" Rei said.

  


Usagi just stuck out her tongue out at Rei, who just responded back by flicking her off.

  


"REI! You don't have to be so mean about it." Usagi said, who now had tears welling up in her eyes. Minako just giggled a little at Usagi's reaction and Rei just rolled back her eyes.

  


"Ok we need to go to Ami's then were done. We have about ten minutes. I think that's enough time." Minako said. As they hopped into the car they started talking.

  


"So what do you guys think about this whole situation. Do you believe it?" asked Minako.

  


"I don't know. Everything is happening really fast." Ami said back.

  


"I believe what's going on. I mean I was there when Diamond almost killed Mako-chan. And if it wasn't for......you know what I never asked her name. I guess we will have to ask her when we get back to the temple. But I trust her and I believe she knows what she's doing." Usagi said.

  


"I guess your right." Rei said.

  


After stopping at Ami's house they headed back to the temple, where they found Makoto and Yukari already waiting. The four of them walked out of the car and headed towards the both of them.

  


"Ok now what's going to happen. We have our stuff." Minako said.

  


"We have to get as far away from the city as possible and avoid the authorities."

  


"The authorities? Why do we need to avoid them?"

  


"Well since that attack happened at the school, I'm sure they didn't let that slide. Besides the whole front foyer is destroyed because of the two of us. Second the bike isn't mine I took it from someone. Now let's go." Yukari turned around to head towards the bike.

  


"Wait!" Usagi yelled. Yukari turned around to face Usagi. "You never told us your name."

  


"It's Yukari. Just follow me, I know where were going. Oh and can you take Makoto's bag?"

  


***

  
  


Diamond had been walking the streets of Tokyo for awhile, frustrated with what had happened at the school. 'Damn those freakin guardians. Always got in my way of everything. I'm not going let that happen. If it's the last thing I do, I'll kill her myself and rip her fucking heart out and once she's gone...*smirks* Jupiter will be as good as dead.' 

  


He kept walking, until he saw a man sitting in his corvette. So he started to head towards him. The man sitting in the car was young blonde dressed in khakis and a blue button up shirt.

  


"Say that's a nice a car."

  


"Yes it is"

  


Diamond walked up closer to the man and grabbed him by his shirt.

  


"I need it!"

  


He threw the man out of his car and onto the middle of the street. Diamond started the car and sped off, in the direction where he sensed Yukari and the other's were.

  


"So this place that your taking us....are we just staying at a hotel or something" Makoto asked while her head was turned slightly so she could face Yukari.

  


"No it's a house that some colleagues of mine built. They came through the time machine so they could do something to help. The whole process is complicated but trust me everything will be said that wants to be heard." Yukari who smiled at Makoto, who just smiled back.

  


They kept driving for another couple of minutes, when Yukari's thoughts were disrupted by sudden sense that Diamond was around. Yukari turned around to and sure enough he was in a red corvette going incredibly fast trying to catch up to them. 'Shit!'

  


"Makoto drive for me."

  


"What! where are going?"

  


By that time Diamond had caught up to them and pulled to the side of the car, where the other four girls were. Yukari stood on top of the bike and was about to jump on the hood of the girl's car but was stopped by a tug on her shirt.

  


"What are you trying to do? Kill yourself? Sit down!"

  


"I can't Diamond is here and he's trying to ram the girls off the road."

  


Before Makoto could say anything else, she had jumped onto the hood of the car. They were swerving back and forth trying to avoid Diamond from hitting them. Once Yukari regained her balance, she jumped onto the hood of Diamonds car. Diamond swerved to the right, to try and get Yukari to fall off. Yukari just lost balance and fell on to her stomach and started to slip off, to the left of the car. Yukari grabbed on to the rear view mirror and pulled herself back up. Trying to maintain balance, she walked over to wear Diamond was, and she punched through the windshield. Yukari sent a blast of energy, but Diamond just pushed it out of the way. He turned the car sharply, that it caused it to skid off the road and flip over.

  


Makoto turned around and saw that the car that Yukari was on, was flipping over repeatedly.

  


"Oh my god!" she yelled out. Makoto started to slow down as well as the girls. 

  


When the car had flipped over, it threw Yukari across the field. Once she saw Diamond was still stuck in the car, Yukari sent a blast of energy, directed at the gas tank, causing the car to explode. The girls were just a little ways up the road, as the watch the scene in horror. Yukari got up and was holding her right shoulder. She just faced the car that was in flames for a couple seconds then ran towards where Makoto and the others were. Once Yukari got to her bike, Makoto asked,

  


"Is he dead?" in a hopeful voice.

  


"Far from it." was all Yukari could say. "I made that explosion, it would give us time to escape, now lets go before Diamond gets up."

  


The other girls looked at Makoto, in desperation to know if he was dead or not and Makoto just nodded her head. They started the car and began to follow Yukari on her bike.

  


A couple minutes after they left, A figure arose from the burning car. It was none other than Diamond. He had some cuts and slashes on his arms and his head, but they began to heal fast.

Diamond just smirked at the direction Yukari and the others were headed and walked in the opposite direction.

  
  


I liked the end of the chapter better than the beginning. I'm going to be away for the next couple of weeks so I won't be updating any time soon. Unless I get a lot of REVIEWS and suggestions before I leave. Anyways I hope you like the story so far. 

  
  



	4. A state of mind

In personal opinion I don't feel this is the best chapter. Anyways this chapter yukari is suppose to explain everything, it will be in a flashback. So I put some action in that. I'll stop talking now and I don't own sailor moon.

Yukari and the others had been driving for about an hour now and were decently at a safe distance from the city. After another 5 minutes of driving on a deserted road surrounded by trees, she made a right on to a dirt road that would eventually lead to a high rock wall. Yukari pulled up to it and got off the bike while the others waited.

"What are we doing here?" Makoto asked as she saw Yukari going around touching the wall as if she was looking for something.

"This is where were gonna be staying." replied Yukari.

Makoto just looked around and found no site of shelter anywhere. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard Yukari talking.

"Ok if I can just get this pattern in right then we'll be on our way."

Makoto just sat on the bike watching as Yukari used her pointer finger to set a pattern on rocks. Yukari had made a circle, then she made a triangle in the circle, and made small dots in the triangle. Once Yukari did the patterns she made they began to glow a light blue, and the rocks around it opened like doors. Yukari walked back to the bike to see sort of a confused but yet amazed look on Makoto's face. Yukari started the bike and started to drive in to the rocks and once Rei and the others followed, the rock doors closed behind them. After about 30 seconds of driving, they saw the light to the end of the tunnel. They reached outside to find a two-story light blue house and a small mini beach. Since it was the evening, the horizon looked beautiful.

"So this is where were staying?" Minako asked as she got out of the car.

"Yea but we'll only be staying here a couple of days." Yukari said.

"But won't Diamond be able to track us down?" Makoto asked.

"No. There is a invisible force field that surrounds the area. He can't track us down for a while."

"How did you know this place was here?"

"Before I left the Neo-Queen Serenity told me she'd send some people to build some short of shelter that could be used for a while. She also told me the location, that's how I knew." But before Makoto could say anything else Yukari continued "Ok grab your stuff so we can go inside"

Yukari walked up to the front door and opened it. The others followed behind her and placed all there bags on the couch. Yukari walked over to a table that had six chairs and decided to take the one on the far end. Makoto sat to the left of her, Minako sat to the right, Rei sat next to Minako, Ami sat next to Makoto and Usagi sat at the other end. Yukari tipped her chair back slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok what is it you want to know?"

"First off we want to know who sent you" Usagi asked.

"You and king Endymion. Once Diamond had gone through, there was a lot of controversy and no one knew exactly why he went through but it was you who figured it our first. You wasted no time, you called your top guardian of that time, hence me, to go through and protect Makoto."

"And this happen in a matter of a week or what?" asked Ami.

"No. This all happen the same. Diamond went through as well as I. One mistake he did do was he went through the machine wrong which could have delayed him some time. Meaning I got here first giving me more time to find Makoto."

"So why does he want to kill me and not the Neo Queen Serenity? Wouldn't it be more logical?" Makoto asked.

"The reason he wants to kill you and not her is because you're the reason for his downfall in power. You made him lose everything he had. Thus he wanted revenge and went back in time to wipe your existence."

"I want to know....like why...like what was going on at the time, what he was after and what we were fighting for." Makoto asked.

"A lot of fighting had been going on in Crystal Tokyo. It was Diamond killing everyone that got in his way. He was mainly after the silver matrix crystal, a more powerful form of the imperium silver crystal. Anyone who got there hands on it would be virtually indestructible."

"Were you there when he lost all his power?"

"Yea I was as a matter of fact. I was there the day he lost every thing....."

*Flashback*

"Where did he go? I can't seem to find him anywhere." Yukari said. Her question was soon answered when Diamond came from behind and elbowed her hard enough to send her flying across floor. She struggled to get up but finally was able to maintain balance. 

Diamond started to walk towards Yukari. "I'm gonna finish you off now" He slowly started to power up.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH"

The attack sent Diamond flying back and hitting a wall. The wall collapsed on him and now was trapped under if.

"Thank you Venus for that save." Yukari said "You guys are going to have to leave and let me finish this. You could get hurt."

"No were not going to. All the guardians are in critical condition, you're the only one left in good shape to fight. You can't do this alone even if you are the strongest guardian we have." Mercury said.

There conversation was disrupted when they heard a noise and noticed that Diamond had punched through the pile he was buried in. He stood up and regained his balance.

"Your gonna pay for that." Diamond sent a stream of energy towards Venus that threw her back. Mercury, Mars and Jupiter went after her. Yukari got into her fighting position and was about to attack her when her friend Auron came up beside her. A tall blonde man that had his hair spiked up and had light blue eyes.

"I thought you were injured!" 

"Let's just say I had a miracle despite there was not enough medicine . Ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok I got Diamonds front and you get his back that way we can attack him from both sides."

Auron ran at Diamond and punched him in the stomach, that would send him back but before he could hit another wall, Yukari punched him forward. Auron kicked Diamond on the side that would send him up in the air, once he was up far enough Yukari flew to where he was, she punched him in the face so he could go back down.

The impact of that attack made a slight crater in the floor in front of the palace. After a few breaths Yukari flew down to Auron's side.

"He's so strong. Do you think we'll be able to kill him?" Yukari said.

"I don't know. If he gets past us he's gonna go straight for the crystal. And if he gets his hands on that..........the city will be under his control." 

"Well we will have to hold him off as long as possible and attempt to kill." 

At that moment it started to rain. It had been quiet for awhile and the only thing you could hear was the sound of rain hitting the ground. That peaceful moment was interrupted when Diamond was powering up from where he was and sent an energetic wave, anything in it's path was knocked down. Auron and Yukari were knocked backwards and saw Diamond slowly starting to hover over the crater and was glowing.

"Oh sh..." But Yukari couldn't finish her sentence because Diamond sent a powerful attack towards her, hitting a wall. Yukari was in a sitting position with legs stretched out in front of her. Diamond walked up to her and picked Yukari up by the neck.

"You wanna kill me? That's not really nice now is it?" He smirks and tightens his grip around Yukari's neck. Yukari was now gagging and trying as hard as possible to gasp in some air.

Auron saw what was happening and propped himself up with his arms and ran towards them. But as if Diamond already knew what was coming, he sent a small ball of energy towards Auron. He was sent backwards with a powerful force and was knocked unconscious. 

Diamond turned his attention back to Yukari. "You aren't going anywhere anytime soon" With his other free hand, his right, Diamond started to form a ball of energy but it's final form was a lightning bolt shape. Diamond raised his hand and stabbed it into to Yukari's left shoulder. She screamed out in pain as she tried as hard as she could to pull it out.

"Have fun. And uh don't try to hard to get it out, it will only hurt you more."

"Fuck you"

Diamond spat out a mouth full of blood on Yukari's shirt and started to head towards the palace. Yukari tried as hard as she could to reach out to Diamond but couldn't, she was now pinned onto a wall. Blood had now begun to trickle down, making a pool of blood beneath her.

*End of Flashback*

"Oh my god he stabbed you! How much blood did you lose from that incident?" Minako said.

"I lost a decent amount of blood. Luckily my friend got up and helped me. If would have been out for another....10-15 minutes I probably would have died." Yukari replied

"Well that sucks" Usagi said.

"So what happened next?" Makoto asked.

*Flash back once again* 

Yukari had been stuck on the wall for a good 20 minutes. She was still not able to get rid of the lightning bolt that was pinning her. 'I stay here any longer I'm gonna die from blood loss.' That thought only made her more determined to try harder to escape. 

When a low moan came from where Auron was she called to him.

"AURON!"

He gets up slowly, rubbing his head.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well you got knocked out, Diamond pinned me to the wall here and now he's inside the palace. We have to hurry up, so help me!"

"Ok" Auron headed to where Yukari was and helped to pull out the lightning bolt, it took a couple minutes before they could get it out completely and when the last yank came Yukari screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That shit hurts man. I'm gonna kill that stupid idiot for that."

"I don't think it's a good idea that you go fight you have already lost a lot of blood and we need it to stop."

"Let's go get him first."

"Fine but if you seriously start to feel dizzy or something head to a doctor or something."

"Ok by me."

The two of them started to head into the palace at a rapid pace. When they finally reached the room that had the crystal in there they saw the Sailor Scouts and Diamond already battling. By the looks of it, every one was giving there all, but it wasn't enough. Auron and Yukari tried one last effort to stop before he had reached the crystal but were both whipped back with a powerful attack. 

Diamond says, "Today is finally the day... The day –"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" yells Jupiter

Diamond starts to scream, as he shakes while he is being electrocuted. Then his body collapses on the floor. 

Auron and Yukari walked over to the lifeless body.

"Is he dead?" asks Auron.

Yukari kneels down and checks his pulse. "Yea he's dead."

"What made that attack so strong that it killed him?"

"Well since it was raining out he was still drenched in water, and you know how electricity and water aren't the best things to work together."

Then Diamonds body disappeared.

6 months later

Auron and Yukari were sitting on a bench outside the palace.

"So have you heard the rumors?" Auron said.

"What rumors?"

"About Diamond. Some people are saying he's back and wants revenge."

Yukari was about to say something when another of her fellow guardians interrupted.

"Yukari Neo-queen Serenity and King Endymion would like to see you."

Auron and Yukari exchanged looks before she left. The guardian led her to a door and opened it for her and Yukari just gave her a nod. She continued to walk in, where she found Neo-queen Serenity and King Endymion were sitting.

"Please have a seat" King Endymion offered.

"No thanks I prefer to stand. What is it that you needed to see me?"

"Well if you haven't heard Diamond is back." said Serenity.

"No I haven't actually. What's going on?" Yukari replied.

"Just 30 minutes ago he broke into the palace and went through a time machine. He wants to wipe Jupiter's existence. So we want send you, since you're the strongest guardian we have, we'd like you to be her protector."

"Protector?"

"It's important that she lives. Jupiter is your mission priority but it is also important that the rest live. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do."

"To make sure that something like this does not happen again, once you go through we will be destroying the machines. But we will send some of our people a house that you can stay in for a couple of days and once they come back we destroy them."

"It's a one way trip" Endymion added "So do you accept?"

*End of Flashback

"So you can't go back?" Ami asked

Yukari sighs heavily and lowers her head. "No I can't."

"So what happens if we kill Diamond and your still alive?" Rei added

"I don't know and right now that's not important." Yukari gets up from the table and opens the front door and leans on the frame.

"I'm giving you all one more choice and once you choose that there is no turning back. You can go home forget all this I told you and believe that it was bullshit or stay with me and we can try to find a way to permanently kill him."

There was a moment of silence and Makoto was the one to break it first when she stood up from the table.

"I believe you and I believe there is a way to kill him. I'm staying."

Then Usagi rose. "If I sent you to help us, I trust that you're a strong person and we can defeat Diamond."

Everybody else rose and said something as well.

"All I have to say is let's put him in his rightful place, Hell!" Rei said.

"Yes. I think if we work together as a team, we can defeat Diamond." Ami said

Last but not least Minako said, "I'm so in. Besides I think you deserve help, I saved the strongest guardian from Diamond!"

Yukari smiled at the last comment and closed the door. She had finally gained every one's trust .

I didn't find that chapter as good as the others. Anyways I have a really good idea of what im gonna be doing when yukari and diamond meet face to face. But I need to stall another chapter or two. I think im gonna use the idea of diamond capturing sailor moon and luring them to a place or something, I just have no idea how im gonna do that. So I need SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS PLEASE. The more of those I have the sooner I can update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	5. A moment of warmth

Yea I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Huge crap loads of work to do. Im lucky I can work on this. This chpt is just basically to get yukari and makoto a little closer in friendship, have a tighter bond. Yea.....I don't own SM.

  
  


It was about 2:30 in the morning and Makoto, still could not fall asleep. She sat up in her bad, in which she was sharing with Ami. Makoto ran her finger through her hair and decided to get a drink of water. She hoped off the bed and headed into the long dark hall. When she looked to her left, she noticed that there was a folded set of stairs down (like the ones heading an attic), and decided to go take a peak at it.

  


When Makoto reached the set of stairs she noticed that it lead to the roof instead of an upstairs room. Makoto started to climb up the stairs.

  


Yukari was standing on the roof with her arms crossed over her chest and looking out toward the ocean and letting the wind blow in her face. When she heard a creek come from the small set of stairs she immediately turned around to see what had caused the noise. When she noticed it was only Makoto, Yukari just smiled to herself and went back to looking out into the ocean.

  


"Couldn't sleep I see?" Yukari said to Makoto.

  


"Well isn't a little hard when you know someone is trying to kill you?" Makoto said while heading over to Yukari to sit next to her side.

  


"Yea I guess. But you have me you know. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you and as long as I'm around no one is going to touch you."

  


"I guess your right. I trust you. You did show me a little of what you could do earlier."

  


"That was nothing. If you wanna see me in some real action then you'll see when me and Diamond come face to face."

  


Makoto stayed silent for few moments before she said anything.

  


"Aren't you sad you left your home in the future? Like your family?"

  


Yukari's eyes went wide and she dropped her arms to her side, while taking in a deep breath.

  


"I don't have family. They....died when I was young."

  


"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know."

  


"That's ok Anyways I think you should get your rest you never know what might happen tomorrow."

  


"I can't. It's to hard. Everything kind of happened fast."

  


Yukari squatted down so Makoto and her were at eye level.

  


"Makoto I can assure you that while I'm here I'm going to let you get hurt. I swore to never let anything happen to you. I'll never get mad at you, yell at you or anything of that sort. I'll die to protect you."

  


Makoto looked her straight in the eye and she brought her hand to caress her guardian's cheek. Makoto's eyes started to get watery and the moon was so bright that it made her eyes shine.

  


"I know you'll protect me...but what if you die. I know were not that close because we just met and everything but I want to get to know you. I don't want my guardian to die."

  


"I can't make any promises to that extent. But I can promise that everything will work out in the end. Besides its not that important that I live, its you that needs to survive, not me."

  


"But...."

  


"But nothing. What ever is the outcome of this then it is meant to be."

  


Makoto brought in her guardian for a firm hug. Yukari returned the hug with the strength. At that moment in time Makoto felt safe in the hands of her guardian.

  
  
  


yea I know it's a short chpt but that's I can do for now. I guarantee that the next chpt will be longer. I need reviews people, please!!!


End file.
